The Seventh Titan
by LostWithinMyOwnMind
Summary: The titans meet a mysterious girl, Sapphira. with no memories of her past. They decide to help her and dig into her past with her. Will Sapphira like what she finds? Will the Titans accept her for who she once was? Can Sapphira accept her past? Sapphira has a choice to make and destiny to follow. Will she make the right choice. R
1. Witch

**Chapter 1: Witch**

"You little witch," the giant demon yelled. The demon lifted her hand and smashed it down on the ground where the girl she yelled at had just been standing. The girl kicked herself off the concrete and into the air. She landed on the demon's shoulder and managed to get a swift kick to the face.

"What do you know?" the girl asked as she jumped to the demon's other shoulder to avoid getting hit. The demon growled out of annoyance at her.

"Vermin," the demon spat at her. The demon used her hand to knock the girl off her shoulder. The girl landed on the ground with a thud. She pushed herself up and glared at the demon.

"Do you know?" The girl asked her patience running thin. She wanted to know what this demon knew, but it wasn't' talking. She knew it had to know something.

"You're vermin, worthless witch," the demon growled.

"You leave me no choice," the girl said shaking her head. She managed to get to her feet and jump back as demon tried to hit her with the rocks she had picked up.

"What are you gonna do about it you little piece of vermin," the demon sneered at her as she threw more rocks. The girl put her hands together and muttered a vanquishing spell. A ball of energy appeared in her hands. She pushed her hands forward towards the demon and the ball of energy shot forward and hit the demon. The demon let out a blood curdling scream before it was blasted to pieces. Blood and guts flew everywhere. A quick as it exploded it disappeared into a small vial the girl held in her hands. She examined it before she slipped it into the pouch at her side. She patted the pouch with a smile on her face.

"Seems like she didn't know anything, oh well on to the next," she said as she started across the concrete. She jumped up onto a fire escape and made her way up to the roof of a tall building. She climb up onto the roof and over to the edge. She stood there and looked down at her pouch. "Maybe someone on this planet will know, I just gotta keep looking," she whispered to herself.

She looked out at the ocean. She loved water, it calmed her. She wasn't sure why, it just did. She let out a breath as she looked at the small island there. She watched the waves crash on the shore and against the rocks. Her eyes traveled up the island and to the big T shaped tower. She cocked her head to the side as her eyes glowed blue.

"This is going to interesting."

-The Seventh Titan-

"Beast Boy I swear to god I will kill you," Robin hollered as he chased after the small green grass stain.

"I thought that was against your moral code or something," Beast Boy teased.

"For you, I'll make an exception," Robin threatened as he chased Beast Boy into the living room where Starfire and Terra were. They were sitting on the couch talking, they stopped when they saw Robin and Beast Boy running about. "now give me the camera," Robin hollered as he lunged forward at Beast Boy.

"Gotta be quicker than that," Beast Boy teased as he dodged Robin only to run into the wall. He fell backwards onto his butt. Robin managed to tackle Beast Boy and wrestle the camera from the green changeling.

"What's going on?" Terra asked looking at the two. Her and Starfire were now standing over the two looking down at them.

"He was video taping me," Robin said angrily.

"It was hilarious," Beast Boy said. Robin stood up clutching at the camera and glaring at the green changeling. Beast boy just stood there grinning like an idiot. He didn't seem to care that he had even invaded Robin's privacy.

"That's a total invasion of privacy," Terra said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was funny," Beast Boy baited. Terra cracked and smiled.

"I hate how you do that," Terra said shaking her head.

"It's cause you love me," Beast Boy said smiling at the blonde.

"Sometimes I wonder why," Terra teased. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Terra. She laughed and shook her head.

The alarm started blaring. Robin deleted the video Beast Boy made and quickly rushed over to the computer as Raven and Cyborg ran into the room.

"Who is it?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"The Hive Five are causing trouble down town," Robin sighed. They just never gave up.

"Let's go," Cyborg said. Robin nodded his head. The team quickly left the tower.

They arrived downtown and saw the Hive Five had taken over a few blocks of the city. Mammoth was punching cars as he please and Gizmo was letting some of his gadgets move about. Billy was just causing chaos with See-More, and Kyd Wykkyd. Gizmo looked up and saw the Titans.

"About time you scuz munchers showed up," Gizmo taunted as if he had been waiting for the Titans to show up.

"Yeah, can't let you kids get too out of hand can we?" Cyborg replied.

"Titans go," Robin ordered.

The team quickly took after the Hive Five. Robin and Starfire quickly took on See-More. They managed to corner him. Cyborg took off after Gizmo and his gadgets. Raven faced of with Kyd Wykkyd, Beast Boy took on the Billy Numerouses. Terra challenged Mammoth by throwing rocks at him. The Hive Five seemed to have learned some new tricks as they overcame the Titans quickly.

The Titans seemed to have lost until a laugh was heard and water surrounded the Hive Five and pulled them backwards.

"Who called Aqualad?" Beast Boy asked looking around as the Hive Five lay on the ground a few feet away from them sputtering.

"Aqua who?" a female voice asked. The Titans looked around for the source of the voice.

"Alright snot muncher come out," Gizmo hollered.

"Careful what you wish for kid," the girl said from behind Gizmo. Gizmo whipped around only for a girl to appear behind him.

The girl had light blonde hair that reached midway down her back in loose curls. She wore a dark royal blue tube top with straps that tied around her neck. On her chest there the straps met on her top there was a sapphire. Her mini skirt matched her top as did her knee high boots. She also worse a blue chain necklace. On her wrist however was a ruby red chain bracelet. Hey eyes were blue like the sapphire she wore and her skin was pale.

"Looking for me," the girl asked as she grabbed Gizmo's pack and started pulling wires.

"Hey stop that," Gizmo said trying to turn around only for his mechanical legs to crumple sending him to the ground. "Get her, you lazy snots!" Gizmo hollered to his teammates. It seemed he had taken over as leader after Jinx left the team.

The Hive Five quickly moved in on her. The girl jumped up into the air and over their heads. She landed a few feet away.

"Come on you've gotta be quicker than that," she taunted. Mammoth turned around and charged at her. The girl smirked and crouched down before she sprang into the air. She flew over Mammoth's head and managed to stop See-More from blasting her with his eye laser. Water came up from the ground and engulfed See-more and threw him against the wall. The girl turned around and looked at Mammoth who was stunned.

"She's quick, it's like Kid Flash all over again," Mammoth hollered to his team.

"I don't know any Kid Flash, but I do know that you shouldn't underestimate me," the girl said glaring at Mammoth. She ran at him and Mammoth charged her again. This time the girl didn't jump out of the way. She hit Mammoth full force and he flew backwards into a wall. He laid there knocked out.

"Scram!" Gizmo hollered to Billy and Kyd Wykkyd. The three retreated after picked Mammoth and See-more up. It took several Billys to lift Mammoth up. The Titans moved forward to the mysterious new girl.

"That was awesome," Beast Boy said running up to the girl.

"Well you looked like you could use some help," the girl said smiling.

"Beast Boy was right that was pretty good, I'm Robin and we're the Teen Titans," Robin said. Starfire jumped up next.

"I am Starfire," Starfire said smiling brightly as she looked at the new girl.

"Raven."

"Terra."

"Cyborg."

"It's nice to meet you all," the girl said smiling at them.

"So what's your name?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's a loaded question," the girl said looking at her clasped hands, "I don't really know who I am. I just know my name is Sapphira and I am from Garadonia," she said.

"Garadonia?" Starfire asked. Sapphira nodded her head. "I have heard of that planet," she said nodding her head.

"Yep, Garadonia that's my home, or it was I think," Sapphira said.

"You think?" Robin asked confused.

"I don't remember much about myself. All I know is two weeks ago I woke up here and I've been searching for answers about who I am ever since," Sapphira said.

"How do you know you're from Garadonia?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Well, from the few demons I've ran into I know I am Garadonian. I am also a witch," Sapphira said.

"Witch?" Starfire asked. The Titans looked alarmed.

"A good witch, I mean I helped you didn't I?" Sapphira asked.

"True," Robin said nodding his head.

"I mean if I were a bad witch, wouldn't I have helped those others out?" Sapphira asked.

"Sapphira do you have a place to stay?" Robin asked looking at her. Sapphira hung her head.

"No, I've just been wandering a bit," Sapphira said.

"Look, why don't stay with us," Robin suggested, "until you figure things out," he added looking at his teammates.

"Yeah, we can't let you sleep outside," Raven said nodding her head.

"Um ok," Sapphira said, "it would be nice to not sleep on the ground," she said.

"Cool," Cyborg said. He, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin started to lead Sapphira away. Starfire and Terra hung back a moment.

"Should we trust her?" Terra asked.

"She did help us," Starfire said nodding her head.

"I know, but remember what happened last time you guys let someone into the tower," Terra asked.

"But you are a Titan now," Starfire said.

"I shouldn't be," Terra said looking at the ground.

"Friend, you have been forgiven," Starfire said, "you have redeemed yourself," she added quickly in her usual cheerful voice.

"I know you guys have forgiven me, but it doesn't mean I've forgiven myself," Terra said still not looking at Starfire.

"Come on let's go back to the tower and we can have the girl time you like and make you happy," Starfire said smiling at the blonde. Terra finally looked up at Starfire and nodded her head. They both started after the others.

-The Seventh Titan-

Sapphira looked around the living room of Titans Tower. She was in awe at everything they had. Their tech was great. It might be able to help her do some research. She looked out the window at the view.

"This place is amazing," Sapphira said as she inspected everything.

"So Sapphira where exactly are you from on Garadonia?" Starfire asked.

"I am not sure," Sapphira said honestly. She knew her name, her abilities just came to her and in a bind she remembered some spells.

"Well, we'll do what we can to help," Starfire said.

"Thank you, I've been going about looking for anyone who would know how I ended up here. The demons hate me, but the fairies are trying to help me too," Sapphira said.

"Fairies?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, there is a village in the clouds and there are some ground fairies that inhabit earth too," Sapphira said. "I know everything about everyone else, but I cannot remember who I am," she said hanging her head.

"It's ok, we're not judging you," Robin said.

"Thanks," Sapphira said smiling thankfully at the Boy Wonder. Robin just nodded his head. The Titans then showed Sapphira around the tower and let her explore while they all headed off to do their own things.

Cyborg went to work on his car T-car making some upgrades on the car. Terra and Starfire headed to Starfire's room to hang out. Raven went to her room to meditate and Robin went tot eh gym to work out. Beast Boy was the only one left in the living room with Sapphira.

"So, do you play video games?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, but I'm a quick learner," Sapphira said smiling.

"I'll teach you then," Beast Boy said. He grabbed two controllers and turned the racing game on. He set about teaching Sapphira the basic controls. They then started to play.


	2. Powers

**Chapter 2: Powers**

Robin walked into the living room. It had been a few days since Sapphira had come to the tower. She was using their computer and their vast resources to figure out her past. The Titans had lots of information on the planets systems, and it helped Sapphira figure out just where Garadonia was, but it didn't help her figure out who she was.

"How's the research going?" Robin asked casually.

"Not getting much further," Sapphira said shaking her head. Robin walked over to her and pulled a chair up next to her.

"Don't worry, you'll find something," Robin said.

"I know, but I hate not knowing who I am, or who I was. I mean I had to have had a family," Sapphira said.

"Well what do you know about yourself?" Robin asked.

"I know I am a witch, my proof being the books I had in my pouch. I am also from Garadonia, a few demons I've ran into have called me Garadonia trash. My name is Sapphira, or at least the name I remember is," Sapphira said.

"Good," Robin said nodding his head, "what else?" he asked.

"That's it," Sapphira said.

"You'll figure it out," Robin said encouragingly.

"I hope so," Sapphira said. Robin nodded his head.

"What are you doing up this early?" Sapphira asked looking at the time.

"Training," Robin said.

"Didn't you guys get enough last night?" Sapphira asked amazed at how intense Robin was. He trained like non stop. He had to be the best.

"I know it seems like a bit much, but I don't have powers or machines to help me fight. I've got to stay active and make sure I am the best at what I do," Robin said.

"Yeah, that seems odd," Sapphira admitted, "how can you be a super hero without powers?" she asked.

"It's not easy, but I've gotta know my limits and my weapons are just an extension of me," Robin said. He walked over to the kitchenette area. He started making himself a quick breakfast. "You're welcome to join me Sapphira," he said as he walked out of the living room.

Sapphira sat there for a moment thinking it over. She was fascinated by Robin. She really did wonder how he could fight super powered villains with no powers. She hadn't really seen the Titans in action since the night she met them. They hadn't had much activity the last few days. She wanted to see how Robin operated.

Sapphira jumped up and ran from the room after Robin. She quickly found the gym, where Robin was stretching already. Robin stood up and turned to face her.

"I got curious," Sapphira admitted.

"I thought you would, I mean you seem to depend on your powers to get you by. I mean the way you fought with the Hive Five was impressive, but I know you used your powers to knock Mammoth over," Robin said.

"How?" Sapphira asked shocked. She hadn't told the Titans about that. She had kept that to herself. It was better that they had seen her as strong. She didn't want them to think of her as weak. She needed to look strong and intimidating. She needed to seem as if she could take are of herself.

"He flew backwards a few seconds before he was about to hit you," Robin said. Sapphira's jaw dropped. "I am very aware of things," Robin said.

"You've got to have a great eye to catch that," Sapphira said impressed. She thought she had timed it right, maybe she had. Robin just had a really good eye.

"I told you, I don't have powers to rely on," Robin said shrugging.

"So what do you do in solo training?" Sapphira asked curiously.

"I work on my sparring and using my weapons," Robin said.

"Sparring? Like hand to hand combat?" Sapphira asked.

"Yes, it's what a punching bag is for," Robin said nodding his head. He pointed over to the corner where the punching bag was hanging.

"Why not spar with me?" Sapphira asked.

"Can you fight?" Robin asked.

"Probably not as good as you, but I know some moves," Sapphira said.

"No powers, just you and me," Robin said. Sapphira nodded her head. "Ok then," Robin said. He lead Sapphira away form the equipment and onto the mat. They walked to the middle and faced one another. "No holding back," Robin said.

"Agreed," Sapphira said.

"You can start," Robin said. Sapphira nodded her head and swung her leg out at Robin attempting to kick him. Robin grabbed her foot and spun her around. She fell to the ground with a thud. She sat up and looked up at him.

"Ok, you're quick, I get it," Sapphira said.

She stood up and dusted herself off. She ran at Robin this time. She swept her leg low trying to knock the Boy Wonder over, but he jumped into the air. Sapphira took advantage of him being airborne and hit him with her fist and knocked him to the ground. Robin jumped up quickly and was on the attack. He ran at Sapphira. Sapphira jumped back away from him. Robin skidded to a stop and looked at her.

"Come on Sapphira," Robin said.

"I'm not gonna take it easy on you," Sapphira said stretching her arms out in front of her and cracking her knuckles.

"I'm not scared," Robin said. Sapphira ran at Robin. Robin slid into a defensive stance and was ready to jump when Sapphira jumped over his head. Robin fell forward into the mat and Sapphira pinned him to the mat.

"Come on I was expecting a challenge," Sapphira taunted. Robin used his weight and shoved Sapphira off of him. Sapphira rolled over and pushed herself up as Robin did the same. They both stood and faced one another.

"I wouldn't get too cocky Sapphira, I'm just getting started," Robin warned. Sapphira lunged at Robin. Robin side stepped her and she fell to the ground. Robin turned and faced her. He held his hand out to her. Sapphira took his hand and pulled him down to the ground.

"You should know better," Sapphira teased.

"Come on let's go again," Robins aid jumping up. Sapphira nodded her head and stood up as well.

-The Seventh Titan-

Starfire walked into the living room and to the kitchenette. Beast Boy and Terra were eating breakfast together. Raven was sitting at the table sipping her tea.

"Morning friends," Starfire said cheerfully.

"Morning Star," Terra and Beast Boy chimed together while Raven nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Have you seen Sapphira?" Starfire asked looking around for their new friend.

"Not since last night," Beast Boy said getting nods from Terra and Raven.

"She was working hard on the computer last night trying to find out more about Garadonia," Raven said.

"She always trying to find more out about herself," Beast Boy said.

"I get where she's coming from. It was the same with me when I first got some of my memories back. They came back slowly and then I realized just who I was," Terra said.

"And I am glad you did," Beast Boy said causing Terra to laugh.

"What do you guys think of Sapphira?" Raven asked looking at the other three.

"I don't know, I mean she seems alright, but we have to get to know her a bit better," Terra said.

"I agree," Starfire said. The doors opened and Cyborg walked into the room stretching his arms above his head.

"Morning all," Cyborg said.

"Morning Cy," Beast Boy said as he stood up and grabbed his and Terra's empty plates. He brought them over to the sink and set them down.

"Where's Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen him or Saph," Beast Boy said.

"That's odd, normally he's the first one up," Cyborg said.

"Maybe Robin is in the gym, you know he's always there on days like these," Raven suggested.

"Oh god, we're going to have to have an intervention for him soon," Beast Boy said shaking his head. Terra laughed at that.

"That's a first, an intervention for working out too much," Terra said.

"I'm serious, he's got a problem," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, he's not like us," Raven stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a power to rely on like us," Terra said.

"I know that, but still he's in great shape, a day or two off wouldn't kill him," Beast Boy said.

"I gotta agree with BB on this," Cyborg said.

"Ok you guys are over reacting a bit," Terra said.

"Fine if you don't believe us let's go to the gym and I bet he'll be there," Beast Boy said. The others shared a look before shrugging. The all got up and made their way to the gym.

They reached the gym and walked into the gym in time to see Robin stop Sapphira from kicking him in the chest and spinning her around and making her fall to the ground. Sapphira jumped up and lunged at Robin. Robin sidestepped her and Sapphira stumbled. She turned and dodged the kick Robin had aimed at her. She lost her balance however, and fell to the ground with an unceremonious thud. Sapphira jumped back up and swung her arm out at Robin. Robin caught her arm quickly and spun her around and had her arm pinned behind her back.

"Having fun?" Beast Boy asked getting their attention. Robin turned around to look at his team. He let go of Sapphira and they both turned around.

"Hey, we were just sparring," Robin said.

"Yeah, he's definitely got some skills," Sapphira said holding her arm out and rubbing it lightly.

"You can fight?" Raven asked Sapphira.

"Not really, he's way better," Sapphira admitted looking at Robin. That statement did not shock any of the Titans. They all knew Robin had major skill in fighting. He knew more then they did for sure.

"What do you think Robin?" Cyborg asked looking at the Boy Wonder.

"She's decent, but she relies on her powers too much," Robin said.

"So, is that such a big deal?" Sapphira asked.

"What if something happens and you're not able to use your powers?" Robin asked turning to Sapphira. "That's you're biggest weakness right there," he said.

"Is not," Sapphira said glaring at Robin.

"You can't rely too heavily on your powers," Raven said nodding her head. She and the other Titans agreed with Robin on that.

"And why not? I mean I've got them, so why not use them," Sapphira asked her hands on her hips.

"What if something happens and you're not able to use them," Robin asked turning to face her. Sapphira stopped to think for a moment.

"Without my powers what am I?" Sapphira asked looking around at the Titans.

"You're Sapphira, our new friend," Beast Boy said walking over to her.

"Who's Sapphira?" Sapphira asked.

"You," Beast Boy said slowly.

"I mean what do you know about her? What I know about myself?" Sapphira asked her voice rising slightly in pitch. The Titans just looked at her.

"You'll figure it out, it's not gonna happen like that," Terra said.

"Without my powers I am nothing," Sapphira said shaking her head.

"That is not true, powers don't define who you are," Robin said, "it's what you choose to do with them that define who you are," he said.

"Real deep for someone who doesn't have powers," Sapphira said. She promptly walked past him and the others and out of the gym. Robin moved to go after her.

"Wait, let me," Terra said moving in front of him. Robin gave her a quizzical look. "I know what she's going through. I had to work to get back who I was," she said. Robin nodded his head.

Terra left the gym and made her way out of the tower. She saw Sapphira sitting on the shore of the island. She walked over to her.

"You know, walking out means I don't wanna talk," Sapphira said.

"Well that's ok, just listen then," Terra said as she sat down next to the blonde alien. "I get what you're going through. I went through it too. I woke up somewhere and I didn't know who I was," she said.

"Really?" Sapphira asked turning to face Terra. Terra nodded her head.

"It's a long story," Terra said.

"We've got time," Sapphira said.

Terra nodded her head and told Sapphira what she wanted to hear. She told her about meeting the Titans and about her powers and her lack of control then. She told her of her mistakes and how she redeemed herself before she froze in stone. Terra also told her about how she woke up with no memories of who she was. She told her about how Beast Boy persisted and she eventually got her memories back and how well things seemed to be working out.

"Wow," Sapphira said slowly. That was a lot to take in.

"It didn't just happen over night, but with great friends it could happen," Terra said.

"Yeah, but I don't have any friends," Sapphira said.

"You got us," Terra said, "I mean I know we don't know you that well, but if you let us in we could help."

"Maybe, I don't know," Sapphira said looking down at her reflection in the water.

"Look, we opened our home to you. We're not going to kick you out because you can't remember who you are," Terra said.

"I've been trying for almost three weeks," Sapphira said annoyed.

"It took me months," Terra said.

"It's so frustrating," Sapphira said angrily.

"I know, and at times you'll want to quit, I know I did," Terra said looking out across the bay to the city. She knew what Sapphira was going through. "If you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me. My room is just down the hall from your guest room."

"Thanks Terra," Sapphira said giving the other blonde a small smile. "I can't be someone I'm not though," she said.

"I know, but who are you really?" Terra asked. Sapphira laughed.

"I won't stop using my powers, but it wouldn't hurt to learn some other things," Sapphira said.

"What exactly are your abilities?" Terra asked. None of the Titans had asked her that when they met. She had proved she was powerful.

"Well I can fly like all Garadonias can, and I'm a witch. I know spells and if I don't know them, I've got a book in here," Sapphira said lifting up the small pouch at her side.

"In there?" Terra asked.

"Don't let it's size confuse you," Sapphira said smiling.

"Anything else," Terra asked.

"I can control water," Sapphira said, "I learned about it when I first arrived here. I was walking down the street after it rain and a car zoomed past me and water nearly hit me, but somehow I stopped it," she said.

"I control earth," Terra said using her powers to lift a rock about the size of her fist without touching it.

"Cool, but check this," Sapphira said smiling. She lifted her hand as well and water engulfed the rock and when it fell the rock was a small pebble.

"Nice one," Terra said. The two then proceeded to have a little fun showing off what they could do. Terra showed her, her way of flying on a rock, while Sapphira surfed on a wave only to lose her balance and fall into the water. Sapphira came up sputtering. Terra looked at her and they both laughed.

-The Seventh Titan-

A few days passed and Sapphira hit a dead end with her research on Garadonia. There was nothing new she could learn. She had all the Titans information that Starfire had retrieved from Tameran. She wasn't as upset as she would've been a few days ago, but she knew things would come back to her.

There was one new thing that was happening to Sapphira. It was through her dreams. She was having a reoccurring dream. It was always the same thing. She was running away form someone. She couldn't see them, but she knew that they were dangerous. She never looked over her shoulder out of fear. They would grab her arm and the dream would be over.

Sapphira sat up in her bed breathing hard. She looked around the strange room and realized she was in Titans Tower. She tried to calm herself down. She managed to get her breathing to return to normal a bit and her heart slowed down.

"It was just a dream," she told herself. She got out of her bed moved over to the closet. She shook it off and changed into some clothes that the Titans had bought her. They all seemed to be very nice to her and she was thankful for that. The only one she really seemed to bond with at the moment was Terra. They were the same, kind of. Sapphira felt like she could really talk to Terra about anything.

Sapphira left her room and made her way to the living room. The Titans were all out there doing their own things. Starfire and Terra were watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play a video game. Robin was listening to music with headphones, and Raven was reading a book in the corner of the room.

"Hey Saph," Beast Boy said without looking away from his game.

"Hey," Sapphira said moving over to the couch and sitting down. "Who's winning?" she asked.

"Beast Boy," Terra said.

"Not for long," Cyborg said.


	3. The Jewel Planet System

**Chapter 3: The Jewel Planet System **

Sapphira had been with the Titans for almost three weeks now. She was getting to know them better and making friends with them. She bonded with Terra the most for some reason. They were all happy to have her around. She was fun and kept things interesting with her witchy ways or asking about human customs that she didn't know about. She was an alien after all and some things were still foreign to her, there wasn't much that she didn't know, but sometimes something stumped her.

Currently the Titans and Sapphira were lounging about the tower. There was no trouble and the Titans had done their patrol already, so there wasn't much to do. The Titans were actually bored. Beast Boy was laying on the couch while Cyborg, Starfire, Terra, and Sapphira sat around him watching TV. Robin was sitting in the kitchen with his head resting on his hand and Raven was meditating in her room.

"I almost wish someone would cause some trouble," Beast Boy moaned.

"Me too," Cyborg said.

"Careful what you wish for," Sapphira said.

"What are you psychic now?" Beast Boy teased.

"No, but the next villain you fight might not be easy to take care of," Sapphira stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well I would welcome that right about now," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, we haven't really done anything in days," Cyborg said nodding his head.

"She's right," Robin said nodding his head as the Alarm started blaring. Robin jumped up and ran over to the computer. Cyborg was right behind him.

"Who is it? Cinderblock? Plasmus?" Beast Boy asked eagerly. He was ready to do something, anything.

"Doesn't say," Robin said slowly as he tapped away at the computer. A image appeared on the big screen before all the Titans for them to look at. Sapphira jumped up looking at the screen.

"That's a Emadonian vine demon," she said slowly.

"Emadonia is part of the same system Garadonia is too is it not?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, but we can talk about that later, demons there are not like the people of Emadonia, they are violent," Sapphira said as she turned and started for the door. She turned to look back at the Titans. "I'm gonna need some help," she said.

"Let's go," Robin said. The Titans nodded their heads and followed Sapphira out the door. They all quickly made their way into town. Sapphira was the first to the demon. The demon was in the park causing trouble. It was blowing up leaves and making plants attack people. The demon was about six feet tall and made of vines. It's arms were vines that were spread out and causing trouble. It didn't have any humanlike qualities, except it's face. It had glowing red eyes and a mouth, but no nose.

Sapphira ran forward at the demon while the Titans moved about getting people away from the demon safely. Sapphira caught the demons attention. Sapphira charged at the demon. She had to stop it before it caused too much trouble. She knew her water powers would be no good here, but there had to be a spell to use. None of them came to her though.

Sapphira launched herself into the air and landed on the demons back. She didn't really have a plan. She was just winging it, and hoping for the best. The Titans seemed busy getting people away safely. Sapphira was on her own for the moment.

"Pitiful girl," the demon snarled in it's deep voice. It grabbed her and threw her down to the ground. Sapphira felt the air rush from her body as she hit the ground. She knew that she was going to have to out smart the demon in order to win. She knew her water powers would only make the demon stronger.

"What if something happens and you're not able to use them." Robin's voice echoed in her head. Sapphira now understood what he had meant about a situation coming where she couldn't use her powers, but hand to hand fighting wasn't going to help her here.

"Who are you?" Sapphira asked as she rolled over dodging an attack from the vine that smashed onto the ground just inches from her. Sapphira pushed herself up from the ground and looked at the demon.

"Like I'd tell you, you little witch," The demon snarled. Sapphira frowned, this was going to be harder than she thought. Sapphira hesitated and the demon grabbed her. Vines wrapped around her midsection and lifted her into the air. Sapphira started to struggle and try to get free. The more she struggled the tighter the grip on her got.

"Sapphira hold still," Robin ordered. Sapphira froze, trusting him to help her. She heard A whir as something hit the vines and she was cut free. Sapphira fell to the ground and caught herself with her hands before she hit her face to the ground. She looked up and saw Starfire unleash a barrage of starbolts on the demon. The demon swayed but that just seemed to make it more angry. Sapphira looked around and saw Terra coming at the demon with rocks behind her. She started to attack the demon with the rocks. The demon turned to her and Sapphira hollered at Starfire to hit her with her starbolts again. The double assault seemed to be the trick. Once the dust settled Sapphira saw that the demon was on the ground. The vines around the demon had all withdrew back to the main body. Sapphira walked over to the demon and looked at it. It was out and that was a good thing.

"Is it dead?" Beast Boy asked as he and the rest of the Titans walked over.

"No, just knocked out," Sapphira said as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a small vile with a clear powder inside. She pulled the lid off and poured some of the contents on the demon before closing it and putting the vile away. The demon shrank and shriveled up.

"What'd you do?" Cyborg asked.

"Dehydrated it," Sapphira said, "I know for a fact that water only makes this type of demon stronger and the only way to stop it is to take away the source," Sapphira said as she pulled a cloth out of her pouch. She wrapped the vines up in the cloth and turned to the Titans.

"So what happens if it gets wet?" Cyborg asked.

"It does what is just did," Sapphira said. She then crushed the demon up and pulled out a small container from her pouch and placed the cloth inside the container. "Don't worry, I'll keep it nice and dry," she said. She sealed the container and put it in her pouch.

The Titans and Sapphira returned to the tower together. They all turned to Sapphira first.

"How did you know about the demon and what to do?" Robin asked. Sapphira reached into the pouch at her side and pulled out a book and tossed it onto the table in front of her.

"I may not remember who I am, but I had this with me. It's a book about demons," Sapphira said, "I used it to help me kill a few demons when I first woke up. I had to get stop the demons somehow and this book was in my bag among the others I found. This book has all types of demons and they're whereabouts," she explained.

"You've been fighting demons since you arrived?" Robin asked.

"I've only seen like about eight of them in my time here, that was the first one since I came to stay here," Sapphira said.

"Ok now what about the planet system you were talking about earlier," Raven said.

"Ok this one I know, Tameran, Garadonia, and Emadonia are all part of the jewel planet system," Sapphira said putting her demon book away and pulling out another one. "They all represent a jewel that is only found on that certain planet."

"Yes, Garadonia is the garnet, Emadonia is the emerald, and Tameran is the Peridot," Starfire said.

"So why is it it's own planet system?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"There were actually thirteen planets according to the book," Sapphira said opening the book to show them a page with a big illustration that took up two pages. It looked like planet system. "The thirteen planets are Tameran," she said pointing to a small dot on the page and moving to the next as she named the rest of the planets. "Garadonia, Sapphidonia, Emadonia, Sparks, Arakleon, Tectalia, Opeara, Turkalona, Amethystria, Seredona, Tropali, and Aquanali," she said ending on the farthest out planet.

"Out of the original thirteen planets nine are still alive and prospering," Starfire said looking at Sapphira who nodded her head in agreement.

"What happened to the other four," Robin asked.

"Well, hundreds of years ago the thirteen planets that made up the jewel planets were at war with a darkness that tried to consume them. They had to band together to stop them. After the war Sapphidonia, Seredona, Tectalia, and Aquanali died. Their crops stopped growing, the people got sick, and warmth left the planet. The people who were well enough left their home planets to neighboring planets where they live on today," Starfire said.

"What do you mean war?" Cyborg asked confused.

"It was against a darkness that tried to consume the planets," Sapphira said turning the page of her book. "In order to stop the darkness that challenged them, thirteen female warriors were chosen from each planet and sent to fight the darkness with the blessing of the jewel of their planet," She said as she turned a few pages and showed them an illustration of thirteen women standing together. "They each took on a warrior persona and were named after their home planets."

"They fought the darkness with their powers granted to them by their jewels. Each was given a special power that was unique to them and their home planet," Starfire said.

"Wow," Robin said in awe. The rest of the Titans were in the same state as him. They were all shocked to learn about this history.

"So they defeated the darkness then," Raven asked.

"Yes and no, they didn't kill the darkness they only locked it away. It was too powerful and the guardians realized that and one warrior sacrificed herself as they transferred their energy to her and she managed to seal the darkness away," Sapphira said turning the pages to show an illustration of one woman with light around her.

"After that the jewel guardians were formed to protect the place where the darkness was locked away from anyone who's tried to open it. Every new generation brings a new generation of jewel guardians. Each new generation picks up where the last left off and they protect the planets and keep the darkness sealed away. I have yet to hear of the new guardians yet. I am afraid the cycle might be broken and the guardians might not show," Starfire said.

"Would that be bad?" Terra asked slowly.

"Yes, It is the jewel guardians' job to keep the darkness sealed away and if we have no guardians then it can be opened. If that happens the darkness will be free to return and maybe even move past the jewel system to this planet system," Starfire said.

"How does someone know if they're a guardian?" Terra asked.

"The jewel of their planet will reveal itself to them in a vision and they must find it to become a guardian," Starfire said.

"So how long has it been since the last guardians showed themselves," Robin asked curiously.

"Almost eighty years," Starfire said.

"The next cycle should have revealed themselves by now," Sapphira said looking down at her book.

"I know, but during my last transmission with Galfore he seemed worried something was going to happen. Tameran has no guardian," Starfire said. "I have yet to hear anything else," she added looking away from the Titans. The Titans all remained silent as they thought over the new information that they had received.

-The Seventh Titan-

Robin made his way up to the roof of the tower. It was almost sunrise and the other Titans were still sleeping. Robin loved watching the sunrise. It reminded him of a time when things were simple, back before he became a hero. He loved the calming effect the sunrise had on him. He let out a breath and sat down and looked across the bay. He could see the sun starting to come up. The sky was orange and purple against the sun. It was breathtaking and just relaxing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Robin looked over his shoulder and saw Terra standing in the doorway that led back inside. Terra smiled and walked over to him. Robin hadn't even heard her come up behind him.

"Yeah it is, but what you doing up this early?" Robin asked.

"Woke up a while ago and couldn't go back to sleep, I decided to come up here and watch the sunrise, but it seems like you beat me to it," Terra said shrugging.

"So how are things with Beast Boy then? I mean you guys seem happy," Robin said conversationally. Ever since Terra had rejoined the team, Robin was the one she had gotten closest to, besides Beast Boy. It was easy for the two to talk, maybe it was because out of all the Titans they were the closest to normal as they could be. Granted Terra had powers but she chose not to use them whenever she could. She only really used them when they were facing someone tough.

"There are days I wonder how I fell for a goofball like him, but more often than not things are great," Terra said looking across the bay as she talked. It was easy for Terra to talk to Robin when he was relaxed and not in hero mode. It wasn't often he let his guard down like this.

"You make him happy Terra, please don't mess it up," Robin said. Terra knew Robin cared for all the Titans. They were all a family now. For most the Titans was all they had.

"I know, I've made my mistakes and I've learned from them," Terra said nodding her head. She knew she didn't have all the Titans complete trust yet, but she would earn it back. "What do you think of Sapphira?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, I mean she seems alright," Robin said.

"Don't be too trusting though, I mean look how well that turned out," Terra said.

"Why do you not trust her," Robin asked.

"No, I do trust her and that's what's scary," Terra said.

"I've noticed everyone seems to like her," Robin said nodding his head. The two sat in silence thinking over the last couple weeks with Sapphira. Sapphira had managed to make friends with the whole tower. She seemed genuine and honest from what they saw, but that was only because she couldn't remember who she was. No one knew what would come once she remembered everything. "I could see her becoming a Titan is she wanted to," Robin said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Me too," Terra said nodding her head.

"I mean she needs some help in some areas, but she's got some potential," Robin said.

"Let's worry about helping her with her memory first, who knows maybe once she remembers who she is, she'll want to leave," Terra said. Robin just nodded his head.

-The Seven Titans-

Terra and Sapphira laughed as they walked through the mall together. Terra had taken it upon herself to show Sapphira the joys of shopping. Sapphira had been getting frustrated about not being able to remember anything. Her vision of the twins didn't help her one bit. She honestly wasn't sure which one she was or if she had the vision because she was supposed to help them or something.

"This is fun," Sapphira said.

"Yep a nice day off everyone once in a while is needed," Terra said nodding her head. They had gone clothes shopping and gotten some food. They were just wandering about right now.

"Thank you for this Terra," Sapphira said.

"No problem," Terra said waving her hand. "I've been dying to get out of the tower myself for awhile now," she added.

"Yeah, me too," Sapphira said nodding her head. "I mean I've been doing too much research and all. But I love having an actual roof over my head," she said quickly.

"I get it, and we're not going to kick you out," Terra said.

"I know, but what if I never find anything, I mean you guys are a team and you can't support a stray forever," Sapphira said.

"Maybe you won't be a stray forever," Terra said as she walked ahead of the blonde alien. Sapphira thought for a moment before catching up with Terra. What did she mean? Was she saying that Sapphira thought she was saying.

"What do you mean?" Sapphira said wanting to know just what Terra meant.

"Well, Robin and I were talking the other day," Terra started.

"About what?" Sapphira asked slowly. She wasn't sure she knew where this was going. She hoped it was going where she thought it was.

"Well, we'd like to see what you can really do. We want you to train with us," Terra said.

"Train?" Sapphira asked, "like workout and stuff," she asked. Terra chuckled and nodded her head. Sapphira was speechless. Terra had more or less just said they might want her on the team. "Sure," Sapphira said nodding her head.

"I'll let Robin know you're interested," Terra said smiling at the blonde alien.

"So I've been thinking about the vision I had the other day and I've got a few theories as to who I am," Sapphira said.

"Lay 'em on me," Terra said.

"Well one, I could be either Sara or Sora," Sapphira began. Terra nodded her head in agreement. "Or maybe I was a guard who looked after the girls and I was sent here to find one or both of them, but I lost my memories along the way," she reasoned.

"That seemed as plausible as anything else at this point," Terra agreed.

"I know right," Sapphira said.

"What I don't get and don't take this the wrong way,' Terra said.

"What?" Sapphira asked.

"Well when Starfire first got here she didn't speak English and when she learned she wasn't that good at it and still doesn't get some of the puns or things we say," Terra said.

"I just woke up with the knowledge which leads me to believe that I might have been to earth before," Sapphira said.

-The Seventh Titan-

"We have to find out which one she is!" an evil voice hollered his voice echoing in the darkness. Sitting at a big throne of demon bones was a demon more fearsome than any other in the universe. His skin was black and scaly, he looked very snakelike. He had two eyes that glowed red with rage. On top of his head were his horns. They gnarly and big and black. He looked to the shadows to his messenger.

Out of the shadows stepped Trigon. He had been resurrected after his daughter killed him. He had been brought back to serve as a messenger. It was all he was good for anymore. He was weak and not worth anything else. He had been defeated by his daughter who was supposed to be his portal to taking over the mortal world.

Trigon had his head lowered as he spoke, "Dark Guardian, my lord, I am afraid that we don't know which of the girl carries the 'gift,' yet."

Rage entered the Dark Guardian's blood once more. He had spent centuries searching for her and even come close to catching her a few times. She was sneaky and conniving. She managed to outsmart him every time he encountered her. Every time he even got a little bit close to her she somehow managed to get away and pass her "gift" on to her next incarnation. She was the Dark Guardian's worst nightmare.

"We have to find out which one she is. If we kill the wrong one she'll know and get away again," the Dark Guardian said.

"There are thirteen of them, we have to figure out which one is her incarnation. You know after the planets were destroyed the people fled to several different planets scattering their bloodlines," Trigon said.

"Time is of the essence, we have to find her fast before she gets too powerful," the Dark Guardian hissed at the smaller demon.

"I know my lord," Trigon said.

"The Guardians have to show themselves sooner or later. Some fool will try to get to the darkness," the Dark Lord mused.

"I know, as soon as they show themselves we'll be able to locate her," Trigon said.

"Then it will be too late," The Dark Guardian snapped.

"We've also got shadows out looking for her, we will locate her as soon as we can, my lord," Trigon said raising his head to look at the Dark Guardian. An evil smile crept onto his face and evil suddenly laughter filled the dark room.


End file.
